From L, To K
by ChibiDem
Summary: L's deepest thoughts,insecurities and emotions...


_I talk to no one. I'm a loner. Friends. Buddies. I have none. I have zero social skills. You do, don't you?_

_I was abandoned as a child. I have no family… Never loved… never found love… never lost love… How about you?_

_I may be the world's best private eye, but I have no world of my own. Perhaps it existed once upon a blue moon. It's gone now, crumbled to ruins... to fragments... to vague reveries. Where's yours?_

_I live in your sorrows… your secrecies… I exhaust myself by working all the time. I have no life apart from that. I never think of anything else. 'Cause my thoughts are vacant. Did you know?_

_I try erasing these feelings…like nothing ever happened. It's selfish… ruthless… I murder my own sentiments…Never did I feel so lonely. What about you?_

_My sweet tooth gives me the sweetest tastes in this bitter world. No matter how gifted you are you cannot change the world. There's a crater in my soul. A hollow space that grows deeper as time flies. There's nothing that can fill it up… Is there?_

_The black hole sucks up every lonesome day… unfeelingly. I grow numb day by day. Filling up the depression is what I want… but I think it's too selfish of me to ask… What's your desire?_

_The doors of cravings open. Every time I reach for it… an unknown force shuts it and changes the locks… I have no key… no openings… no headings... Have you reached yours?_

_I feel like crying again and again. The corners of my eyes go red. But tears don't fall down. My emotions don't open up… I am parched...for I unwillingly nurture my unbiased sentiments. Do you do that?_

_Sometimes, I feel suffocated. Restricted. My heart isn't endorsed in my mind. There's a feud going on. So far, my cognizance is the victor… My vulnerable heart is prone to fall for delusions. Does yours?_

_My perception never deceived… NEVER! So, I trust no one… Isolated… Secluded… Sequestered… Forever alone. Where do you see yourself?_

_I built up a wall… so strong even my appearance isn't known. Nor is my façade… the deception is even more deceiving... You'll never know what's going on within my confines. Can you?_

_My conscience plays games with me… don't try playing it. It'll make you insane. It takes me to parts of my mind… that no one, not even I, can find. Have you been there?_

_On rainy days i hear the sound of the rain droplets hit my window. But I just shut my blinds. Shutting myself from the world. But every day is the same… our lousy game of tag… as well as hide and seek we both love. I'll crawl in front of you, never look you in the eye, respect you… if you are able to get me out of my barricade… fill my crater… get rid of the black hole. But are you capable?_

_Well that fine day, I believe, the sun will shine like never before… I'll be ready to go… experience real emotions. I trust that it is beautiful. It's like I need your help to accomplish that. So, help me?_

_We are the same. Our selfish minds, our gentle hearts dedicated to justice. But the peace we are trying to bring upon the world in our own ways has put us at conflict. It's the truth of the veracity. The mundane experiences I have had, I now you can empathize with me, gives me dull hopes that provoke me, false instincts of a fascinating tomorrow. And every day have I felt that same regret which stems from expectations. Aren't you tired?_

_Now that our chasing games are slowly ending, for our patience degrading… the selfishness is slowly revealing. Voracity. Lusts for our objectives make us egotistic. The ungrateful feeling felt by a yearning heart. Don't you think so too?_

_I look forward to meeting. If we encountered in a different situation, I believe that we would have be the best of friends. When all this ends, we shall meet at last. Face to Face. I know who you are already, yet you still pretend. When will you give in?_

_My soul flies aimlessly… looking for a place I would be loved and welcomed there… a place I can call 'home'…My body dedicated to justice. Isn't your thinking the same?_

_If you are reading this then I am almost certainly dead, you bask in triumph… thinking this is the greatest honor. Well, I would do the same. You win. I hate it more than I yen love. I have lost to you. But real justice, the right justice will prevail no matter what! You know that, don't you?_

_With all due respect,_

_L. Lawliet_

Kira had already began to build his New World... and out of the blue he finds a strange letter from the long deceased L. What's written in the letter is some of L's deepest thoughts; thoughts that even L was afraid to share it among his mind and heart.. Kira crumples the letter and rips out a page from the Death Note, and begins to write his reply to the letter, sharing those same feelings… different experiences… yet connectedly deeply in an obscure manner…

* * *

><p><strong>i know its really blunt... <strong>

**i was listening to songs with angst-ridden lyrics and then i was thinking of L. soo... i just wrote this...**

** it was gonna be a love story but then... i couldn't think of anything extraordinarily spectacular.**

**anyway...**

**Bii-bii**


End file.
